


music & lyrics

by aestrales



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, based on music & lyrics which is a rom com from like 2007 and its my fave film, music & lyrics au, this is my first published fic ever so please be gentle lmao, very sappy & cute, you don't have to have watched the film for any of it to make sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestrales/pseuds/aestrales
Summary: Victor Nikiforov's been playing small shows across the country ever since his band PoP broke up. So when he has the chance to write a song for the next big thing, Yuri Plisetsky, he jumps at it. The only problem is that as articulate as Victor can be with the piano, he's an abysmal lyricist. Enter Yuuri Katsuki, who comes to water the plants and stays to write the lyrics for a new hit song. And if you want to write the perfect love song, it helps to fall in love..."I know that didn't go so well. But I'm not upset about it. And do you know why?""You've been at my vodka, Yakov?""No. Because I've got this big deal for you. This singer. His name's Yuri Plisetsky, and he's the next big thing, also from Russia. He's huge right now- his fans love him.""Well, I'm very happy for him. But I don't see how that solves my problem.""This kid, this Plisetsky boy, he's a big star. And do you know who he loves?""Mother Russia?""You. He's a huge PoP fan, and he wants to meet you.""How old is he?""15.""Jesus Christ, he wasn't even 10 when PoP broke up."





	music & lyrics

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh hi so this is my first ever work on here & i think my first ever published fic?? so please bear with me if it's terrible or i dont understand how this site works lmao  
> anyway this is based on my favourite film ever, it's a romcom from like 2007 w hugh grant and drew barrymore and i literally love it so much, it's so good & like 90% of the jokes in here are stolen from it lol  
> enjoy!!!

"I know that didn't go so well. But I'm not upset about it. And do you know why?"  
"You've been at my vodka, Yakov?"  
"No. Because I've got this big deal for you. This singer. His name's Yuri Plisetsky, and he's the next big thing, also from Russia. He's huge right now- his fans love him."  
"Well, I'm very happy for him. But I don't see how that solves my problem. I mean, I don't have a single show booked next month. I'm doing fewer and fewer shows all the time. It's all going to dwindle into nothing before long, don't you see?"  
Yakov pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. No wonder his hair was falling out.  
"Victor, shut up for one second. What I'm trying to tell you is that this kid, this Plisetsky boy, he's a big star. And do you know who he loves?"  
"Mother Russia?"  
"You. He's a huge PoP fan, and he wants to meet you."  
"How old is he?"  
"15."  
"Jesus Christ, he wasn't even 10 when PoP broke up."  
"I guess you guys are old enough to be cool now."  
"Yakov, I'm ancient. I'm gonna die soon. I want you to have my-"  
"Victor, you're 27."  
"I'm old. I'm a has-been. I'm gonna die alone, having never accomplished anything past the age of 22."  
"Victor, shut up."  
The intercom by the door buzzed loudly.  
"Hang on, hang on." Victor got up from the position of crumpled, dramatic despair which he had adopted against the kitchen counter, drew himself upright and strode across the apartment. Pressing the button on his intercom, he exclaimed, with just a tinge of sarcastic friendliness, "Georgi, I've missed you."  
"Victor, I have Yuuri here for you."  
"Who is that?"  
"He's here to do your plants."  
"But Jane does my plants."  
"He says he can be in and out in five minutes and that this is really the best time for him."  
"It seems he cannot be stopped. Send him up."  
Victor turned back cheerily to a stony faced Yakov, having forgotten all about his earlier quarter-life crisis. "So, start again. This kid-"  
"Why do you have a plant lady? Why do you even have plants?"  
"Makes the place homely, from what I've heard from those who've, y'know, spent the night."  
"Hmm. Maybe if I had plants I'd still be married."  
"Yes, that was the problem. Nothing to do with Lilia's temper or your absence of all human emotion, but your lack of vegetation."  
Three rapid taps on the door. "Hang on." Victor undid the latch and swung the door open to reveal a slightly shorter man, Japanese, at a guess maybe 23, with short dark hair, blue rimmed glasses and a nervous smile.  
"Hi, I'm Yuuri Katsuki." He almost mumbled, shoulders slightly hunched, as though he had the impression that he maybe shouldn't be there. "Did you get Jane's message? I'm doing your plants for a couple of days while she's out of town."  
"Oh. Okay. I didn't get that message, but not a problem. Come on in."  
Yuuri stepped inside, turning his head to get a view of all the plants across the room.  
"D-do you have your own watering can? Just 'cause Jane told me that everyone had their own watering can, but this last guy- about 80, and he didn't have one, and he just started cursing at me in German, and unfortunately I'm fluent enough to know what he was saying, and believe me you haven't been cursed at until you've been cursed at in German."  
"Fair enough. Plant stuff is in the kitchen under the sink. And I have my own watering can."  
"Oh, well, vielen Dank."  
Yuuri made his way into the kitchen, where Yakov was stood.  
"Hi. I'm Yakov Feltsman. Victor's manager."  
"I'm Yuuri Katsuki. Nice to meet you."  
Yakov moved off, stepping into Victor's main room. It was the most spacious room of the house, with framed posters mounting the walls, a low corner sofa which was 80% soft cushion, and the centrepiece- a grand piano.  
Victor followed him. Yakov sat himself in one of the chairs near the window, and Victor perched on the piano stool.  
"So. Yuri."  
"Yes?" A voice came from the kitchen. Victor panicked, realising what he'd said. "Sorry, not you- nevermind."  
"...Okay."  
Victor frowned. "Plisetsky. We'll call him Plisetsky."  
"Right." Yakov responded. At that moment, Yuuri entered, trying his best to be discreet as he went through the room, along the window with the watering can.  
"So, Plisetsky. Talk me through it. Pros, cons."  
"Pros: he's a huge star, great money, great publicity."  
"Cons?"  
"No matter what you do, in 50 years we'll both be dead."  
"Right. So huge star, terrific money, publicity, versus eventual death. I think we have to think about it."  
"Great. Because he's shooting a music video tonight and he wants to meet both of us right after."  
"Tonight? Wow." At that moment, a yell came from out on the balcony. "Are you alright?" Victor called out. Yuuri re-entered, panic stricken.  
"Do you have a band-aid? And some antibiotic cream?"  
"No, no, and sadly I think I've lent out my iron lung." Victor replied, looking bewildered at Yuuri's worried expression. He'd accidentally touched the cactus outside, Victor reasoned, and he was now looking at his hand with an expression of terror. He began backing up towards the door.  
"Right. Well in that case I think I'd better go, cause, you know, this could get infected. And it's not… it's not clotting yet but I'm a little hypochondriacal- and you can never be too careful. Anyway, I'm gonna go. I'll come back and finish. So, uh, come again. Or, I'll come again. You live here. I'm gonna go get this checked out. You should really keep a first aid kit here- thank you. Have a good night. I'll see you." And he was out of the door with a slam and a click.  
"Weird." Victor remarked.  
"Don't give him a key." Yakov responded.  
"No." He paused. "So, you said about tonight?"  
"Tonight, we meet Plisetsky."

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh i hope you guys liked that, please leave a comment & kudos etc. to help me out and also if you wanna come yell about yuri on ice (or just in general) my tumblr is @creamsodalesbian  
> also i'm looking for beta readers to help me improve my work so if you'd be willing to do that you can comment on here or message my tumblr cause I really need a beta lol  
> thank you guys so much for reading <3


End file.
